Those Blue eyes
by The Pure-Blood Empress
Summary: Peter, Derek, and Isaac are all puzzled at the arrival of the alpha pack. But also of the blue eyes Jackson appeared to have as a werewolf. What does it mean? And does Peter truly know what's going on? Spoiler for Season 2-3!


**Teen Wolf Fanfic! SPOILER FOR END OF SEASON 2!**

**I only own Lucas and Bader.**

**I entered this for the Teen Wolf Fanfic Contest :D**

"How do we know that?" The rough voice of Derek carried throughout each part of the abandoned train station, his eyes narrowing. Peter Hale blinked up, his calm gaze falling over his nephew. Ah, how Derek amused him. With such trust issues, he couldn't help but be surprised to see Derek calling in Scott for help. _Scott._ The name stuck within his head. His first-and last-victim. The only one he had recruited in his pack. And he killed him. Well, attempted to. Of course, Derek had thought he has finished him off, but was surprised when that pretty little red head Lydia brought him back.

"Because alpha packs are merciless. They will tear each and everyone of our herds off if we don't compromise." Peter replied in his cool voice, casting a quick look to Isaac. Another strange werewolf. Isaac had so much problems when he was small; his mother had died, his father abused him, and his brother had gone off to war. Now Peter didn't understand him. You see, Isaac was strange in his eyes. He had gone through so much, and had no one, but still came back to help them with the kanima. Why did he come back? Was it because he couldn't find the two runaways? Or maybe it was due to the fact he had a friend here? _Yes, _Peter thought, _A friend who truly cared for him. _Again, it led him back to Scott. Isaac appeared to trust Scott more than his own alpha. He knew it. Derek knew it. But did Scott know it? Did he knew he was the leader figure in Isaac's life? Peter doubted it. Scott was always wrapped up in that girl, what was her name? Ally? Alyssa? _Allison. _Yes,that was her name. Born in the Argent family, she was as psychotic as her grandfather. Or at least she was in his eyes. Even after her grandfather tried to murder her, Peter could still see Allison was shaken up by the death of her mother. _No one was vengeful when I died! _He chuckled. Of course no one would, and he liked it like that.

"Well, I don't care. I didn't tell those two idiots to run off." Derek snapped, pacing impatiently from the shadows he lurked in. Peter simply made a _tsk tsk _sound. Leave it to Derek to blame it on the others.

"If you don't want your pack-mates back, then fine. But you are str-"

"Stronger in a pack. I know it!" Derek growled, shooting a glare at Isaac. The teenager glanced uncomfortably at his alpha, before taking a quick breath.

"Scott and Jackson are not in a pack." He stated, his voice filled with curiosity and concern. Peter noticed the certainty in his eyes, and he smiled. That was also true. The angry kanima who terrorized the 2006 swim-team because a grumpy teenaged boy said so.

"Yes, that's true. But the alpha pack isn't here for them. They're here for the kanima. And judging by the face that he's now a werewolf, they'll be after Derek." Derek was a new alpha. He was certain that they'd give _him _hell.

"I know this isn' completely on the topic of alpha packs, but why are Jackson's eyes…different?" Isaac spoke up once more. The question had been nagging him. Was there a reason? Or was it because he had blue eyes? Well, Isaac had blue eyes, didn't he? And his and Scott's and the others all had golden eyes in werewolf form.

"The eye colors of werewolves represent more than just brightness. They represent the person within. Take your gold, for example. It means although you have struggled in life, you have a gold heart. You keep on going, and don't turn to the dark side. Red eyes are mainly for alphas, but there's another creature that shares it. But I'll tell you about _them _later. What do you think blue eyes stand for?" Peter questioned, curious to see how the young man would answer.

"Sorrow? Grief? Regret?" Isaac shot out, thinking of what blue reminds most people of; sadness. Peter smiled, shaking his head slowly. At least Isaac was smart.

"Longing." Peter replied simply. "Longing. It could be for a lover, for family, for something, really, longing for anything." The eyes matched Jackson. He was longing for parents. Not his adopted parents, but his real parents. Peter had known that. He saw the hallucinations. And he wanted his deceased ones. But why had Derek had blue eyes when he wasn't an alpha? That still puzzled Peter.

"Oh." Was all Isaac said, looking at his hands before asking, "What was that other creature?" Peter glanced at him with puzzlement for a moment, before remembering. _I forgot about that. _

"Lycans." He answered, and before Isaac could even ask, he added, "We're not lycans. Werewolves descend from them. Lycans, for one thing, caused the whole 'full moon' thing. And they are physically and mentally unable to control themselves when they turn. They stand a good 6 or 7 feet, give or take. Like us, they do have a human appearance, however, they're more dangerous. Lycans only reluctantly live in packs, and have two alphas. In order to kill a lycan, you have to rip their spine out." Peter explained, remembering his first and only encounter with one. This one was unusual, however. There were two in the pack; a twenty year old male and his fifteen-sixteen year old sister. They were humans once, he knew. They looked nothing like their pack-mates. _Usually lycan packs only consist of blood-related families. But this one was different. _Of course he wouldn't have questioned it. Ah, what were their names again? Lucas and Bader. Yes, those were their names. And if he remembered correctly, Bader had been exiled. The young girl had to have fled down here, right? Would they run into her one day? He sighed. It wouldn't matter either way. The only reason she had been exiled was for protecting humans. "Lycans hate normal, human beings." He said aloud, in which Isaac look up at him.

"This is off topic!" Derek roared, finally fed up with their chatting nonsense. "I don't care about Jackson's eye color or stupid lycans! All I care about are my two missing pups, those damn alphas, why they're here, and what they're going to do next!"

Peter hesitated for a moment, before finally responding. "That, is something even I have no answer for."


End file.
